Kelopak Aster
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Kebahagiaan. Yamanaka Ino menginginkan kebahagiaan. Pada bunga yang memiliki bahasa bunga 'kesabaran' inilah Ino menggantungkan kebahagiaannya. Setiap kelopaknya mewakili harapan Ino di setiap harinya. Lalu, mengapa harus bunga aster? / SHIKAINO / One-shoot / A Special Birthday Fict for Yashira Diva / Warning inside! / Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_Special fict for __**Yashira Diva.**__ Otanjoubi Omedetou! Semoga suka dengan fict ShikaIno buatan kakak yaa :3 Ini selesainya jam setengah empat subuh di hari ulang tahun kamu. Cuma bisa kasih ini buat hadiah. Maaf kalau feel gak dapet, masalahnya masih nyesek ini *curcol*_

_Thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPERS! Reader and reviewer atau sider sekalipun. _

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, pukul tiga sore gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ sudah berada di tempat kesukaannya. Pohon sakura yang tumbuh di atas bukit kecil ini menjadi tempat kesukaan gadis cantik ini. Bagi gadis ini, pohon sakura adalah atapnya selama bermain di bukit kecil ini. Hanya gadis ini yang tidak pernah absen mendatangi bukit kecil ini. Baginya, bukit kecil ini adalah rumah ketiganya setelah rumahnya dan dan _Konoha High School_ tentunya.

Mata _aquamarine-_nya memandang jauh ke depan. Tidak ada lagi suara sapi, burung, ataupun suara kuda berlari. Semuanya berubah begitu cepat, meninggalkan kenangan manis bagi gadis keturunan Yamanaka ini. Kini dihadapannya hanya ada gedung-gedung yang besar dan padatnya kota kecil bernama Konoha. Tidak ada kandang-kandang binatang peliharaan ataupun gemericik air sungai, semuanya sudah benar-benar padat.

Perubahan kondisi kota ini hanya menyisakan bukit kecil yang terus ada sampai sekarang. Bukit kecil dengan satu pohon sakura yang kokoh berdiri sampai saat ini. Di tempat ini pula, Yamanaka Ino—gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine—_mengenang masa kecilnya bersama ibu kandungnya. Ibu kandungnya yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan ayahnya untuk selamanya.

"Satu kelopak aster sudah terbang," kata Ino.

Satu kelopak aster merah terbang meninggalkan kumpulannya yang digenggam Ino. Kelopak itu terbang membawa harapan sederhana dari Yamanaka Ino. Harapan yang selalu sama setiap harinya. Harapan sejak kepergiaan ibunya dan sampai sekarang rutin dia lontarkan pada kelopak bunga aster. 'Aku ingin bahagia' adalah harapan sederhana dari Ino. Berharap kelopak aster itu membawa harapannya pada _Kami-sama_ dan segera mengabulkannya.

"Hoam... _mendokusai!_" kata seseorang mengagetkan Ino.

Posisinya berbaring tepat di bawah pohon sakura dan membelakangi Ino. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dirinya pribadi yang malas. Mata _onyx-_nya bahkan sudah menutup sempurna meninggalkan suara dengkuran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya dan digunakan laki-laki itu untuk alas kepalanya.

Ino mendekati laki-laki berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur dan duduk di sampingnya. Lututnya ditekuk dan dipeluknya erat. Bunga aster merah masih setia di genggamnya. Kepalanya menunduk membuat kulitnya dapat dengan mudah merasakan nafasnya.

"Sudah berapa banyak?" tanya laki-laki yang ternyata bangun lebih cepat dibandingkan perkiraan Ino.

Ino menatap mata _onyx-_nya yang sudah terbuka. _Aqumarine_ bertemu dengan _onyx._ "Ini aster baru, dia sudah kehilangan lima kelopaknya," jawab Ino. Matanya kembali melihat aster dalam genggamannya. "Aku melakukannya sejak tadi pagi," sambung Ino lagi.

Nara Shikamaru. Laki-laki jenius dengan IQ lebih dari 200 ini masih nyaman di posisinya di samping Ino. Dia mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Ino dari pertanyaannya. Terlihat senyuman tipis dari bibirnya—sangat tipis, membuat Ino pun tidak sadar ada senyuman tipis yang terlukis di wajah malas Shikamaru.

Ino mengikuti Shikamaru, berbaring di bawah pohon Sakura. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bunga aster merah di atas perut Ino. Mata _aqumarine-_nya melihat kelopak-kelopak sakura di atasnya. Merah muda yang cantik, mengingatkan Ino pada sahabat merah mudanya yang belum lama menyusul ibunda Ino. Kecelakaan pesawat yang membuat Ino kehilangan sahabat merah muda terbaiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Shikamaru mengambil paksa bunga aster merah milik Ino. Dicabutnya satu kelopak aster merah dan menerbangkannya, membiarkan kelopak aster itu terbang dibawa angin sore. "SHIKA!" bentak Ino.

Wajah Ino sudah memerah karena kesal dengan sahabat laki-laki di sampingnya. Tangan Ino berusaha mengambil kembali bunga asternya, namun tetap saja, Ino kesulitan mengambil bunga aster itu. Shikamaru pun tanpa merasa bersalah membiarkan Ino merebut bunga aster merah dari tangannya, tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Bahkan, tampangnya hanya malas dan datar seperti biasa. Seperti seorang Nara Shikamaru yang pemalas namun jenius.

"Sampai kapan kau menggantungkan harapanmu pada bunga aster ini? Berhentilah bertingkah aneh, Ino! Kebahagiaanmu ada pada dirimu sendiri, bukan kelopak aster ini! Mengertilah!" kalimat tegas dilontarkan Shikamaru.

Ino menatap Shikamaru. Namun, pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur karena air mata yang mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Yamanaka Ino menangis. Dirinya kacau. Fisik dan batinnya terlalu kacau. Sudah banyak hal yang membuat Ino menyerah. Ini semua berawal semenjak kepergiaan ibunya, lalu disusul saudaranya, dan dua minggu yang lalu adalah sahabat merah mudanya. Kepergian orang yang disayangi Ino setiap tahunnya. Bahkan, tahun lalu ayahnya juga pergi meninggalkannya. Tragis. Hidup yang sangat tragis dialami oleh gadis cantik yang duduk di bangku kelas dua _Konoha High School_ ini.

Tangan Shikamaru melepaskan bunga aster Ino dan meletakannya di sebelah kanannya, setidaknya itu jauh dari Ino. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan seragam putihnya dibasahi air mata Ino. Tangan kanannya membelai melepaskan ikatan rambut Ino dan membelai rambut Ino perlahan. Shikamaru tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Ino duduk sambil menangis dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru duduk membentengi Ino. Kejadian yang sudah biasa bagi mereka, setiap tahunnya selalu saja kejadian ini terus terulang. Hanya Shikamaru yang siap menampung tangisan Ino dan satu-satunya gadis yang menangis dalam pelukan Shikamaru hanyalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Kesabaran. Itu makna aster yang sesungguhnya, bukan? Tak bisakah kau menjadi bunga aster merah ini? Berusaha sabar namun tetap ceria dan bersemangat seperti warnanya yang merah ini. Berhenti menggantungkan harapanmu pada aster ini," kata Shikamaru masih setia membelai rambut pirang Ino.

Kemeja seragam Shikamaru diremas Ino kuat. "Apa aku masih bisa sabar setelah kepergiaan orang-orang yang aku sayangi? Aster ini satu-satunya kenangan yang aku punya bersama mereka semua. _Kaasan_ sangat menyukai aster, begitu pula saudara-saudaraku. Sakura? Dia memiliki ribuan aster di rumahnya, dan _tousan_ ..."

"Melamar _kaasan_-mu dengan bunga aster? Aku tahu Ino. Aku tahu semuanya tentang hidup sahabat perempuanku ini," jawab Shikamaru. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Ino. "Jika kau percaya pada kata-kataku dulu, bahwa kelopak aster dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu, aku berbohong," sambung Shikamaru jujur.

Pikiran mereka kembali ke masa kanak-kanak mereka. Masa di mana Ino belum ditinggalkan siapa-siapa. Masa di mana keceriaan Ino masih bisa dirasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Shikamaru. Masa di mana Ino berusia tujuh tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

"Shika-_kun!_ Shika-_kun!_" kata Ino membangunkan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Tangan mungil Ino menggoncang tubuh Shikamaru kuat, namun tetap saja _Sleeping Handsome_ yang satu ini tetap diam pada posisinya.

Ino tersenyum nakal kepada Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Ino mencabut rumput hijau di dekatnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengusik ketenangan Shikamaru. Rumput hijau yang tidak bersalah itu di masukannya ke dalam lubang hidung Shikamaru.

"HATCII...!" teriak Shikamaru.

Tangan Ino menjatuhkan rumputnya dan mengambil posisi duduk manis di sebelah kiri Shikamaru. Namun, Shikamaru kembali tertidur setelah diganggu oleh Ino. Posisinya kini membelakangi Ino, kedua tangannya berada di bawah telinga kanannya dan mendengkur kembali seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan Shikamaru jika bukan pada waktunya _Pineapple Prince_ ini bangun.

Kedua pipi Ino menggembung. Bukan hanya itu, kedua tangan mungilnya sudah terlipat di depan dada. Ingin rasanya Ino menyerah membangunkan sahabat nanasnya ini, tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau mudah menyerah.

Ino bangkit berdiri dan berpindah tempat. Kini Shikamaru dan Ino saling berhadapan. "Bangun!" kata Ino. Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Shikamaru dari Ino.

Keajaiban terjadi pada diri Shikamaru. Mata _onyx-_nya terbuka dan wajahnya merona tipis. Akhirnya, Yamanaka Ino berhasil membangunkan Nara Shikamaru dengan caranya sendiri. Cara yang mungkin hanya terpikirkan oleh Ino seorang.

"_Mendokusai!_" kata Shikamaru sambil menatap mata biru Ino yang sejernih air sungai di dekat rumahnya.

"Apa Shika-_kun_ punya keinginan? Aku akan mendoakannya untukmu saat bintang jatuh nanti," kata Ino bersemangat.

Tangan Ino mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan juga pensil dari saku rok ungu Ino. Dirinya siap menulis keinginan Shikamaru agar dia bisa mendoakannya nanti malam. "Bintang jatuh? Kau percaya pada bintang jatuh? _Mendokusai!_" jawab Shikamaru kembali tertidur.

Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Shikamaru lagi. "Lalu aku harus meminta harapanku terwujud pada siapa? Shika-_kun_ bangun! Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggu jam tidurmu, sebelum Shika-_kun_ jawab pertanyaan Ino!"

Mata _onyx _Shikamaru terbuka sedikit dan melihat banyak bunga aster jauh di belakang tubuh Ino. "Aster," jawab Shikamaru asal.

Ino menepati janjinya, dia tidak lagi mengganggu tidur Shikamaru.

Wajah Ino bersemangat pergi ke taman aster yang jauh dari tempat Shikamaru dan dirinya berada. Saking bersemangatnya, tubuh Ino yang mungil terjatuh tersandung batu dan jatuh tak jauh dari tanaman aster merah tumbuh. Ino mengambil satu tangkai aster dan membawanya ke tempat Shikamaru berada.

"Bagaimana caranya menggunakan bunga aster ini?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Cabut kelopaknya lalu berdoa dan terbangkan kelopaknya," jawab Shikamaru asal. Shikamaru mengganti posisinya membelakangi Ino, kini telinga kirinya ditopang oleh kedua tangan mungilnya.

Anggukan kepala Ino mengawali langkah-langkah _make a wish _yang Shikamaru sampaikan. Selesai berdoa, Ino langsung mencabut satu kelopak aster dan menerbangkannya. Kelopak aster itu terbang di bawa angin, mungkin ke langit, jauh dan tinggi.

Selesai ber-_make a wish_ Ino duduk di samping Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, seekor kelinci putih menghampiri Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung mengambil kelinci itu dan bermain dengan kelinci yang baru saja ditemukannya. "Harapanku terwujud. _Arigatou Shika-kun, _ternyata kelopak aster memang lebih manjur dibanding bintang jatuh," jawab Ino.

"_Mendokusai!_" kata Shikamaru. _'Dia ingin kelinci? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu, di dekat pohon sakura ini 'kan ada banyak kelinci. Troublesome!'_ kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

Kelinci putih berbulu halus itu menjadi hewan peliharaan Ino. Dari dulu Ino memang ingin memelihara binatang. Tapi, dia sendiri bingung mau memelihara apa. Kelopak aster itu membantu Ino mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan. Kelopak aster pertama yang seolah-olah mewujudkan harapannya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelopak aster, hanyalah kelopak aster," kata Shikamaru. Laki-laki nanas ini menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kau mau bahagia, jalani saja hidupmu. Bahagia bersama orang-orang di sekitarmu, bukan bersama benda mati, apalagi kelopak aster ini," sambung Shikamaru.

Ino memeluk erat Shikamaru dan menangis sejadinya. Tangisannya kali ini lebih hebat di banding yang sebelumnya. Menyadari kebodohannya, ya... tangisan kebodohan. Ino sadar dirinya sudah menjadikan kelopak aster tempatnya menaruh harapan. Padahal, seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi, kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang di sekitar rasanya lebih tepat dibanding menggantungkan kebahagiaan pada kelopak aster.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk tegang di samping Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, aku ingin menerbangkan kelopak aster untuk yang terakhir kali. Apa boleh?" tanya Ino dengan wajah datar.

"_Troublesome!"_ jawab Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan aster merah kepunyaan Ino.

Ino mencabut semua kelopaknya sampai menyisakan dua kelopak aster. Dirinya mencabut satu kelopak dan menyerahkan bunga aster yang hampir tak memiliki kelopak pada Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kau ber-_make a wish _dengan kelopak terakhir. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya saja," pinta Ino dengan nada manjanya.

Shikamaru menggeleng mencoba memaklumi tingkah laku sahabat perempuannya ini. "Tidak ada hal yang lebih merepotkan dari ini?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Mata _onyx_ Shikamaru terpejam, sementara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanannya memegang satu kelopak aster merah. Ino tersenyum melihat Shikamaru di sampingnya. "Masih ada hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi, jadi... kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, Tuan Nara?" tanya Ino sambil terkekeh.

Kini giliran Ino yang memejamkan mata _aqumarine-_nya. Seandainya Ino membuka matanya dan melihat perubahan warna kedua pipi laki-laki di sebelahnya, dia akan menukan rona merah yang benar-benar merah. Merahnya pun nyaris menyaingi merah dari bunga aster itu sendiri.

"Sudah?" tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat kelopak mata Ino perlahan terbuka, menunjukan warna biru langit yang terpancar pada masing-masing matanya. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan mulai menghitung mundur. "Tiga..." kata Ino mengawali hitungannya bersama Shikamaru.

"Dua..." sambung Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

Tangan kiri Shikamaru langsung merangkul Ino. "Satu..." kata Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

Dua kelopak aster merah terbang bersamaan. Angin membawa kedua kelopak itu terbang meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino yang masih setia duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Dua kelopak aster itu terbang beriringan, mereka tidak berpencar, seolah-olah ada magnet dengan kutub yang berbeda dalam masing-masing kelopak aster itu, membuat mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"_Aishiteru _Ino-_chan!_" kata Shikamaru sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

Ino memandang Shikamaru yang sampai sekarang masih merangkulnya. "Bilang apa kau?"

"Tadi kau yang suruh aku mengatakan hal merepotkan itu, _mendokusai!_" jawab Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Ino mencubit pipi Shikamaru pelan. "Aku percaya pada kekuatan kelopak aster, buktinya kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, Tuan Merepotkan," kata Ino.

Pipi Shikamaru yang merona tipis kini bisa dilihat Ino dengan jelas. Selain karena mata Ino masih terbuka lebar, karena posisi mereka yang berdekatan. "Jangan bahas aster lagi!"

"Iya... iya... aku hanya menggodamu, pacar pertamaku!" jawab Ino sambil terkekeh.

Yamanaka Ino memang kehilangan banyak orang yang dia sayang. Tapi, dia sadar, kalau ada Nara Shikamaru yang selalu ada di sisinya. Kebahagiaan terakhir yang Ino inginkan hanya satu, dirinya dan Shikamaru yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya terus bersama. Seperti kelopak aster yang mereka terbangkan bersama. Juga seperti kelopak aster lainnya yang masih tumbuh bersama batang dan teman-temannya, yang terus bersama memberikan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang yang melihat indahnya bunga aster.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okee! *elap air mata* Akhirnya fict spesial buat **Yashira Diva** selesai juga. Memaksa banget kayaknya bikin ending ini, emang sih seharusnya endingnya bukan ini, tapi jujur, mata udah berat dan akhirnya bikin ending seperti ini *ojigi*

Kenapa aster? Karena aster jarang di pake dan kebetulan liat pict aster merah yang cantik, jadi deh bikin fict tentang aster gini :3 *smirk*

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kalian berupa review :3 Tekan ikon fav juga gpp *heh._.* Kritik/Saran yang membangun akan diterima baik.

Last,

**KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO**  
**LONG LIVE SHIKAINO!**

With Love,  
The Light Guardian from C-SIF a.k.a Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
